


Because Avengers, That's Why!

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Child Abandonment, Friendship, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealous Tony Stark, Kid Fic, Protective Natasha Romanov, Pyromaniac Bruce, Pyromaniac Tony, Science Bros, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as the Avenger's babysitter is proving to be most difficult for Julie especially since they act more like children than they do adults. Maybe it's because they acted this way before Loki did his whole magic thing on them. Whatever the case is, nothing is too hard for the intern to handle as she takes on six huge responsibilities she couldn't just leave alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Avengers, That's Why!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I wanna turn this into a series or not but I just wanna write the Avengers as kids. They do act like it more than you would think.
> 
> This could be a continuation off of the last one or a stand alone.

The sound of footsteps running down the hall echoed in the air as she darted in the direction that they came from. She turn the corner in search for two little assassins who continued to play this game of search and destroy. In which they search for things that were expensive and then destroyed them with enough time to head to the next area before Julie could even process where they went.

Her mind couldn't even wrap around the fact that two eight year olds could even do that to a car; a very expensive car at that. Who in their right mind gave Natasha and Clint the okay signal to even go to the garage. Her guess: Tony Stark. Maybe it was because they kept pestering him to play with them or maybe he just wanted to be left alone with Bruce in the lab. Maybe? She didn't know and she wouldn't find out until she caught one of the little monsters and asked.

The roundabout of bouncy blond hair poked around one of the corners of the long hallway she'd been chasing the little twerps for thirty minutes. She bent over to catch her breath while keeping a tented eye out for the young boy hoping to fool him. When her breath caught she crept low to the ground not to see too suspicious that she already saw him, she even checked a couple of room just in case the boy got too worried and ran off. The girl looked around the hallway until she passed the corner. Clint, thankfully, was still there.

Only having a few seconds to act, she darted backwards and grabbed the assassin before he got a chance to scurry off to the next room. He laughed in excitement as held him down against her chest with both hands wrapped around his arms, trapping him in place.

"Now," she said once the boy finally gave in from struggling, "where's Natasha?" Julie huffed out as she pulled him up so he wouldn't slip through her fingers again. That's how she got here in the first place.

"I'll never tell!" He shouted defiantly.

She just raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" With that she just pinned him down on the ground and proceeded to tickle his sides. His arms jetted out to stop her but the young assassin was no match for the intern. "My superpower is the power to inflict tickles on your defenceless body. For you are no match little assassin, haha!"

"S-Stop! Hahah ugh, wait! No!" He giggled his hands tried to cover his sides. Seeing through that she just began her attack on his neck.

"Now, tell me where the other assassins is and I'll let you leave with your dignity." Surely after this the boy would leave here while in a completely giggly composure, however he would not live it down if the others found out that he was tortured for information with tickles. He was still a man, in mind maybe not in body.

"Okay okay," he panted as he held out his hands in defeat. "She's in the loft hiding under the cupboards hut don't tell her I told you. She'll beat my hide if she found out."

Julie just watched him lay there with a dream like expression on his face and figured he was telling the truth. "Alright but if your lying to me. I will come back to seek my revenge." She sent the boy a haunting smirk before getting up and walking to the loft.

While she did take great enjoyment in taking care of the Avengers she really needed to figure out a way to turn them back and with no help coming from Loki well...she'd better look help elsewhere. The girl figured she could look for Thor's friend, Erik Selvig, buddie to see if there was anything he could do.

Then she'd have to leave the Avengers alone for a while and that didn't seem like the best idea. Her father was busy so that was out of the question, Maria Hill would be helping her father due to his business so she was out. Maybe Coulson could help. He's dealt with the Avengers before and they were adult sized monsters. He would be the most logical conclusion, that and he got on all of their nerves which would be very good pay back for them giving her hell these past couple of days.

Each of them individual did something to drive her to the but house. While some did more than others, Clint/Natasha, they all had one or two things that made her want to rip out her hair. For instance, the two assassins. Natasha may be the most controlling of the group. She manipulated Tony into letting them into the weapons department just so they could play catch with knives.

The girl was mean and kind of harsh in the way she spoke but not to Bruce. She was always nice to him but the other boys always came back with bruises out of the blue. 'Rough girl, rough world' she would tell them when they asked her way she was so mean to them.

When it wasn't the red head controlling the Avengers it was Clint being a dick to them. He would tease Bruce by taking things from him and hiding it. Which made Natasha go all spy vs spy on him. That usually ended in disaster. Clint would apologize afterwards but a couple hours later he was right back at it, not completely learning his lesson. The boy was relentless in his acts which prompted their chase earlier.

If they were being good then she figure they were too busy watching Steve and Tony go at each others throats to see who's the better person and God was Tony a jealous kid. If she showed Steve the least bit of attention he'd throw a fit. Yelling at her, calling the older boy all kinds of names and other things. The two fault over everything, including her. It started the 'which one Julie liked better' argument almost every other day. Cute, but highly unnecessary.

She liked them both equally, she liked them all equally but that didn't seem to get through to these two's head as they argue about which on would seat next to her while they were watching a movie to which one would seat next to her when they ate. Again, while cute, really unnecessary.

Thor wasn't the angel she thought he'd be either. While his mannerisms where quiet different on his planet, on earth you don't call a pregnant woman round while her husband is standing right next to her. It was a simple conversation and it would've ended simply had the God of Thunder just said goodbye and left but he wanted to see 'Midguard's pregnant women', as he put it.

She had to hold back the guy from trying to kill the young God for he continued to run his mouth by saying that 'woman who produce a young infant often had bellies that bloat until the baby is ready'. No amount of Thor stop talking from the others shut him up as he continued to run his mouth. It put it in perspective how much of dick the Gods could be.

Funny thing is the woman wasn't really pregnant.

Moving on to the last kiddie of the group was Bruce. A little Hulking who in the past week Hulked out twice both in which was Tony's fault. The first time, Tony pushed the boy away seeing as he clung to the boy when Julie was not present or around. He got really upset and then a shorter rage monster almost destroyed the lab. The genius hasn't pushed away the boy since.

The second time it happened Julie actually got to see it. Bruce had an asthma attack from running in the park with the others. He couldn't breath and he kind of scared away a lot of people when he transformed. Baby Hulk was a lot harder to reason with than a regular sit in with the Hulk. Of course she managed it with little to almost no damage done.

The abandonment issues along with the fact that he seemed to be getting sicker everyday only made life harder for her. He didn't speak hardly and when he did he mumbled it. Usually when he wanted something he pointed at it until ssomeone got it or went to go get it himself.

_Communication problems, something the Avengers seriously need to work on._

Julie walked into the loft were she spotted the red head sitting on the top of the couch drinking from a small can. Natasha's eyes darted to her quickly in surprise before they landed on the boy who silently tried to creep past her. "Traitor." She uttered under her breath as she climbed down from her spot.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Julie asked the girl.

"Yes."

"Alright then. You guys stay up here and don't move. I have important information to discuss with you. Just let me go downstairs and fetch the others. Don't go anywhere, Natasha, Clint." She said as she directed her glare at the two assassins. Clint just shrugged and went in the kitchen while Natasha just uttered a silent whatever and sat back on the couch next to Thor.

She knew that the big oaf and Steve wouldn't do anything while she was gone though she couldn't say the same for the fiery red head. That girl was evil twisted in a small alienated body.

With a sigh the girl then proceeded to head downstairs to the lab to collect the boys who she hoped would've come up on their own by now. Knowing Tony, they boy could spend hours down there just working on his latest technology and Brue would be right there with him she'd have to drag those two out.

As she made her way down the step a burning sensation hit her noise. It got strong and stronger as she furthered her way down until a dark cloud of smoke started to cover her vision. 'Those little punks wouldn't!' Her mind scrambled as she reached the basement of the building. A warm orangish glow reflected through the glass as reached the barrier between her and them.

On the other side of the barrier she could see Tony and Bruce standing in front of what she could only confirm was the cause of her throat burning. She than commanded that Jarvis let her in so she could attend to the flame. "Oh my God!" She screamed as she grabbed the fire extinguisher which was right by the door.

Both boys then rushed towards her trying to block her from any access to the area. Their shouts of no's and stop's went unheard as she put out the fire to the best of her ability. When it was down to nothing hut a small flare she order Jarvis to turn on the sprinklers. While she meant only in here, the A.I. turned all of them on throughout the entire building. A roundabout of small child like screeches echoed from upstairs.

"Julie! We were working here!" Stark shouted as he folded his arms across his small frame. It was a lot of attitude packed in a tiny body. "You just destroyed all of our progress! Now we have to start all over again!"

"I destroyed-you almost burned not only yourselves but the rest of us! You won't be starting anything over again. Your going to head upstairs and sit down like the others while I attend to matters that concern getting you all back to normal." Her voice slowly declined in pitch as it resonated into the calmest state of mind she could get it. Which wasn't much due to the cough, Avengers, cough.

"It was a controlled experiment, right?" The boy turned towards Bruce who nodded along with him eagerly. "Besides we kind of like being this age. Haven't seen it in a long time. No responsibilities, no worries, no looking out for oneself-"

She cut him off. "No sense of hygiene, no alcohol, no going out and more important, no sex." Julie knew that the man couldn't live without his alcohol or his sexual encounters with the opposite sex or his late night rendezvous points with Rhodey and not in that order. She looked at Bruce who frowned. "Oh except for you Bruce, you couldn't be seen by the public, have a lot a alcohol, or any sexual encounters before huh."

The small child sized Hulk just frowned cutely. If he threw a fit she probably wouldn't be able to contain herself at small arm weaving around in the air as the tantrum took over. Then the Hulking would've came out and karma would bite her in the ass.

The next thing she saw was Bruce covering his mouth and having a coughing fit. The big was still sick even after all this time. She would've taken him to the hospital if he was actually a normal child. She wouldn't know what to do if the whole world found out that the Avengers were in fact, children. No telling what other worldly matters that would attack. Certainly a bunch of ten and nine year olds couldn't take on an entire army.

Julie frowned inwardly and placed her hand on the boy's head. He was hot but not boiling to the point of life and death. Maybe it was one of those sicknesses that she used to get all the time. She'd have a cold for a couple of day then it would go away. She hoped it would go away.

"Oh sweetheart, do you still not feel better?" He shook his head not opting to speak. Probably because she just insulted him or maybe it was because he just didn't want to speak. Which ever the case was she decided to usher him towards the steps. "Come on. I'll make you some soup."

Any anger she may have had was being replaced with parenting intuition. She watched as Tony took off his lap coat and jump to place it on the hook by the door. Quickly taking off Bruce's coat, she grabbed his out of his small hands and hung it up. "Thanks Julie!" The genius shouted as he rushed past her and over to Bruce. "Race you upstairs, Brucie."

With that the two were off. 'Just a few more days.' She thought inwardly. She'd call Coulson tonight to see if he could watch them then she'd head over to Professor Erik Selvig's house. Maybe he could figure out how to change them back. He knew the lore among Asguardian's more than she did. If he couldn't do that then at least he could figure out what was wrong with Bruce.

  


~ • ~

  


Within an hour she had Coulson here. The man was eager to see and take car of ten year old Captain America. His words not hers. So she wasn't surprised when he came packed with a large suit case. His face was...pulled back into a huge grin, which she thinks crept them out, as he stared down upon the tiny forms of the Avengers.

"Awww, their so adorable. I wouldn't have ever imagined that they'd be this adorable as kids. It almost makes me want to take back all of the bad things I said to you guys as adults." Julie could only smile. When a grown man sees things through the eyes of pubescent teenaged fangirl then well she's seen everything.

"What exactly were those things you said behind our backs Coulson because I would really like to know?" Tony asked curiously. Natasha who was tracing her fingernails with another small knife that she kept finding, where does she hide those things on her, peaked up at the question.

"Oh I mean no disrespect Mr. Stark. I just well..." He pointed at their small bodies and just shrugged. This was probably going to end in disaster but she really had somewhere to be tomorrow. To the Professor Selvig's office then run a few errands for the tower and then back here. Hopefully by then Selvig would have something.

"Cool it tiger. Just because their kids doesn't mean they still can't give you hell." She said nodding towards the red head who would now likely be playing target practice with the agent's head. She snapped her fingers behind then at Clint who was aiming a bow at Coulson's back. A small groan echoed as he went to go join Steve on the couch.

"Uh yeah, Julie can I talk to you for a minute. Thanks Coulson. I'm sure Cap will enjoy your company." Tony pulled at her arm and away from the prying ears of Coulson who was all the more happy to play twenty questions with Steve. The poor boy. "Okay your not really thinking of leaving us with him right?"

"Tony...can you just think about it for a minute."

The boy hesitated before answering. "Your not really thinking about leaving us with him, right?" That made her roll her eyes knowing that the boy hadn't really thought about it. "That's like putting the life of a human baby in the hands of some robot completely uncaring and wanting nothing but the destruction of humanity."

"Tony your overreacting. Beside you just don't want me to go because you know I'll put Steve in charge of you guys." She crossed her arms over her chest. Last time she put any of the others in charge she had to confiscate all the knives in the loft, not to mention anything that could be used as a weapon, all of the duck tape in loft because she spent an entire night cutting Thor from a wall that the others placed him on and then replacing one of the windows that you could peer down at how beautiful New York was, twice.

"That's not it!" He protested causing her to raise a curious eyebrow. "It's just that. Coulson's, well he's a stranger. What if he doesn't act as kindly to our mischievous adventures like you do? What if he tries to hurt us?"

Was that worry in his voice? She's never heard that much of admittance from Tony's mouth since he talked to Bruce.

" Come on Tony, you know Coulson's not like that. Besides if he didn't hit you guys when you were older and acted like children then I doubt he'd do it now." That still wasn't enough convince him. "Tell you what. I'll stay on the phone with you until I get back so I can watch Coulson's every move. If he does something that makes you uncomfortable then I'll turn around and come back. Sounds like a deal?"

Julie held out her hand for Tony to take which the boy waved the pros and cons in his head. Finding the outcome more good than bad he grabbed her hand and shook it. "Now, if you excuse me I have to go and hide all the weapons in the house from Natasha and Clint and change the locks on the training room."

Why you asked well let's just say that the training room had weapons of it's own in there. A place where two children, she didn't care how level head and responsible they were in their head, shouldn't be.


End file.
